With the development of liquid crystal display technology, resolution of liquid crystal display device becomes higher and higher, and image becomes more and more clear, while pixel size becomes smaller and smaller. In order to ensure image quality of a display device, pixel design should meet higher requirements. In the prior art, a low color shift technology is commonly used to increase a viewing angle of a display device, so as to realize a wide viewing angle of the display device. In the prior art, the low color shift technology is usually realized by a 3T (3 TFTs) structure since panel problems such as afterimages are less likely to appear thereon.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a 3T structure in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the 3T structure comprises three TFTs arranged in one same pixel unit. The pixel unit comprises a main pixel unit 1 provided with a first TFT, and a sub-pixel unit 2 provided with a second TFT and a third TFT (i.e., a sharing TFT). A pixel electrode of the sub-pixel unit 2 discharges to a stabilized electric potential (i.e., an Acom electric potential) through the third TFT so as to reach an electric potential different from that of a pixel electrode of the main pixel unit 1. Therefore, the main pixel unit 1 and the sub-pixel unit 2 have different pixel voltages. The viewing angle can be increased by adjusting a Gamma curve. In the aforesaid 3T structure, all stabilizing lines for providing the stabilized electric potentials are connected together. Whether a high grayscale image of 255 or a medium-low grayscale image is displayed, stabilized signals provided by each of the stabilizing lines owe the same.
However, in the case that the high grayscale image is displayed, the large viewing angle of the display panel does not need to be adjusted. When the aforesaid 3T structure is used to display the medium-low grayscale image and the high grayscale image, same stabilized signals are provided to all the stabilizing lines. As a result, an electric potential difference always exists between the main pixel unit 1 and the sub-pixel unit 2. Therefore, the aforesaid 3T structure leads to decrease of light transmittance and picture contrast of a display panel when the high grayscale image is displayed.